sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomacy
Sins of a Solar Empire: Diplomacy serves as the game's second expansion pack. It requires the original Sins of a Solar Empire and Entrenchment to run. Description It features new units, some major changes, a new technology tree, and improved diplomacy. It was released on the 9th of February, 2010 for download, alongside the Trinity pack. In addition to some of the changes, Diplomacy takes into account every minor detail of your relationship with your fellow players. Also, as the defining feature, you can now issue missions to your allies, donate resources to change their opinion of you, and issue pacts for mutual benefits. New Features Envoy/Pact System After research in the Diplomacy Research Trees, each race can deploy specialized cruisers to improve relations. They also gain several abilities which increase relations in exchange for a bonus to the other player. They range from increased extraction rates to immunity to a foreign planet. The cruisers also come with a free ability, called Diplomatic Immunity. This gives them invulnerability from foes for a short period of time. Once in a foreign gravity well, your envoy, with Goodwill, will slowly increase your relations with an opposing faction. Once the cruiser is recalled, the relations slowly decay. The ultimate in research in your race's Diplomacy Tree unlocks Pacts. These are for the mutual benefit of both parties. Some are economical, providing a boost in extraction rates, while others provide more militaristic benefits. The Vasari have a Phase Drive Pact, increasing charge-up speeds, jump speed, and reduce anti-matter costs. The TEC have a Siege Pact, increasing bombing damage. They cost nothing to put into use, but do require some research costs Missions Pirate Missions You may now offer pirates missions after being researched in each races diplomacy tree. Assigning them for a hefty sum of credits they will hit a planet of your choosing after you place a bounty on the target player. Player to Player/AI Missions Once you've completed the necessary research, and have a neighbor that you are moderately friendly with, you can issue missions. It's found in the diplomacy tab, and many missions can be issued. You require a certain level of friendship to send a mission, which is shown in the bottom of the screen. You can bring this down by increasing the rewards up until it matches your current relationship. You cannot try and get two players with peace treaties with each other to do missions against each other. Relationship System Among the new changes you get in Diplomacy, the Relationship bar is the most obvious change. It takes everything into account in your relationship with the other races. For example, you can gain favor with another race for: being part of the same race, for donating resources, through research, and through envoy bonuses. You can lose favor for not being part of the same race, having adjacent territory and military actions. Donating resources requires research, as does issuing missions. Diplomatic Victory Victory through diplomacy is now possible. Changes Maximum Allied Victory This option allows to choose the maximum amount of players who may be allowed to win under the conditions of allied victory. It has since been removed in Rebellion. New AI difficulties The two new AI difficulties, Cruel and Vicious, are added. New 'Faster' speed option You may now choose to make your games go faster in the game options menu by clicking once more upon the fast pre-requisite. Revamped Pirates Pirates have had their A.I. improved from the vanilla version making them much tougher to deal with. System Requirements See also *Sins of a Solar Empire *Entrenchment *Rebellion Category:Expansions Category:Games *